Suzumiya Sisters
by brewcha
Summary: Who knew Haruhi actually had a sister? And a twin sister? And who knew Hanako Suzumiya would be an exact opposite of Haruhi? Normal, serious, not the least bit eccentric or interested in aliens, time travelers or espers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you go "OH ANOTHER FANFIC, BLUEY? WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER FANFICS?!" I'd like to say I came up the idea LONG AGO. So yeah.**

**And about my uploading another damn fanfic when my other fanfics aren't done yet, please excuse me. 'Love at First Sight' doesn't seem to get any acknowledgements from Law of Ueki fans or Hetalia Axis Powers fans, so its impossible to say whether I will continue it or not.**

**'Black Maid' and 'I will Protect You' (it's a twoshot, at least) and 'Onward Singapore' is...well...kinda...ahem. 'Black Maid' doesn't even have a plot laid out yet (it's just there for...'HEY, THERE'LL BE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS SOON' and...yeah.) 'I Will Protect You' is...well...the second chapter is really hard. But I'm working hard on it, thank god. And 'Onward Singapore'...I can delete it since it's just a redo of 'Majulah Singapura'.**

**Hopefully, 'Suzumiya Sisters' doesn't go on hiatus or whatever.**

**But. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When the weekends come, you feel quite excited, right? Normally because during the weekdays, you get very busy with things such as school and work. Plus, you have to sleep and wake up early. But when the weekends end, you might feel a little depressed since it all passed by so quickly and you have to go to school again.

That was exactly how I felt as I trudged up the hill that morning. The weather was perfectly fine. Quite suitable for some good exercise, in fact. However, being just a normal male high school student, I had hurriedly finished my homework that was given for the weekend the night before. Thus, I slept quite late.

Also, being plummeted on the stomach by your little sister isn't a very good way to wake up. A very unhealthy and bone-breaking way, in fact. I wasn't very looking forward to any of Haruhi's scheme for the day, even though whatever she would come up with wouldn't surprise me very much.

At least I finished my homework. Ah, the feeling of bliss in knowing that there's a good side to everything. Though my homework was probably all done with half-assed effort. Oh well.

Opening the door to my classroom, everything seemed pretty normal, not that I expected anything different of course. Everyone else was just chatting about, catching up with news about each other.

Heading to my seat by the window, noticed a certain female classmatewas currently in her seat, her face practically pressed onto the desk, her arms lying limply over her head.

"Yo, how was your weekend." I casually said as I took my seat in front of her.

"Terrible." An immediate response.

I busied myself by making myself comfortable as I turned around to face her. "Speaking of which, Haruhi, why didn't you get us to gather at the station like you always do on weekends?" I asked. The 'us' would mean the SOS Brigade, the meaningless club Haruhi created, dragging me along.

"I had something to do." She mumbled.

"Really?" I was actually surprised. "Anything along the lines of alien, time travelers or espers?" Not to mention I was curious as well.

Haruhi turned over her head, so one side of her face was facing up. "No." She heaved a sigh. "Family stuff."

_Family, eh? _"Like visiting your grandmother or something?"

"That's none of your business." She retorted. She sounded quite pissed off.

"Okay, okay," I shrugged. I guess it really was none of my business, since whatever Haruhi and her family did during the weekend could've been something personal.

-o-

Haruhi had already stormed off to the club room as soon as the bell rang, so I took my time. For the whole day, her expression was: pissed off. Either that or she was being bothered by something really irritating. Like she swallowed something bitter.

I got up and left the classroom.

I knocked on the door of the clubroom, and was answered by a prompt 'enter!' which was no doubt from Haruhi. I opened the door and was greeted by the familiar sight of Haruhi sitting in the brigade chair, Nagato-san in her usual place and reading a book, and Asahina-san in her maid outfit and brewing tea. Koizumi was probably on his way here.

Haruhi had her leg crossed, with the same pissed off face as before, and was currently clicking on the mouse of the computer on the desk with the pyramid that had the words 'Brigade Chief' written on it. Asahina-san smiled cheerfully as a greeting and turned her attention back to the brewing tea.

I pulled out a chair and sat down on it, placing my bag on the long desk. I was wondering whether I should pull out a random board game to just play with myself for a while till Koizumi appears when Asahina-san came up to my and placed a teacup filled with warm tea in front of me.

"Thank you," I murmured gratefully as I held the warm cup. Ah, the fatigue I had felt earlier seemed to disappear completely as I took a sip.

"Your welcome," Asahina-san said, beaming. Then she turned away to serve Nagato-san her tea.

Haruhi, who had received her tea just a few seconds before, was sipping away her tea and clicking away on the computer. She was sitting in a rather rough position. One foot lifted over one of the armrests of the brigade chief chair, her body tilted sideways. She must be really bored or annoyed with something.

After a while, Koizumi finally appeared, his smile plastered on his face like always. He apologized for being late, though Haruhi didn't seem to be listening. He took his seat opposite me, while Asahina-san got up to get Koizumi his tea.

"Up for a game of Othello?" I asked.

Koizumi blinked. "Sure."

It was then I noticed Koizumi had a tired look on his face. I was amazed by how I didn't notice it earlier. Maybe it was because he was smiling a very fake by convincing smile.

"Bad night?" I asked casually as I pulled out the Othello board.

"Kind of..." Koizumi replied, his gaze flicking over to Haruhi momentarily.

I understood immediately. No wonder Haruhi was in such an irritated mood today. "I suspect those you-know-whats appeared, huh?" I said, lowering my voice.

"You can say that." Koizumi nodded.

"Was it big?"

"In a way."

"...I see." It wasn't that I was the least bit interested in what Koizumi and his esper buddies or whatever do, but obviously a big closed space would mean Haruhi was super irritated, right? I know I sound nosy if I said this, but I just can't help but wonder if Haruhi's irritation had something to do with her family.

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Haruhi snapped from where she sat. Her eyes remained glue on the computer screen.

"Nothing," I replied. "...Boys' stuff." I added when Haruhi shot me a suspicious glare.

Haruhi glanced at Koizumi, who just shrugged, before turning back to the computer screen. Nagato-san flipped a page of her book.

Asahina-san sat down in her seat and watched as Koizumi and I began our game of Othello. Of course I was going to beat Koizumi, but hey, better than doing nothing, right?

In fact, I was actually surprised that Haruhi didn't seem the least bit interested at her surroundings. All she did was mumble some stuff I couldn't catch and click around with the mouse of the computer. What was so interesting on the Internet that she just sat there in front of the computer?

"Hey Haruhi."

"What?" Still she didn't look up.

"What are you doing on the computer?"

"That's none of your business. _At all._" She added sharply. Haruhi glanced up to shoot me a glare before returning to the screen.

I shrugged as Koizumi took his turn. She sounded a bit touchy when she said 'at all.' Hmm...I really am curious.

Haruhi suddenly asked, "What time is it?" Why can't you just look at the clock on the computer? Oh well, she was leaning towards the computer screen so much that I suppose she couldn't really see it.

I didn't have a watch, and I didn't think Nagato-san or Asahina-san had one, so no one responded. Koizumi lifted a hand and it just so happened _he _had a watch. "5 o'clock, Suzumiya-san. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Oh shoot," I was amazed to see Haruhi shoot up from her chair, her eyes wide. "Damn it!" She cursed loudly. Before I knew it, Haruhi had grabbed her book bag from the floor and ran towards the clubroom door. The last thing I heard from her was, "Last one to leave lock the door!" I suppose she meant that the last person to leave has to lock up. _Why is she in such a rush?_

When I glanced the room, it was apparent that the others seemed quite surprised by Haruhi's sudden and rushed departure. Asahina-san had looked up and her jaw was half-wide open. She blinked rapidly a few times. Koizumi's eyes had widened quite a bit and his smile had disappeared. Even Nagato-san had looked up momentarily from her reading.

_Why is she in such a rush?_ I couldn't help but wonder for the second time. Family stuff, I suppose? She suddenly had a curfew or something? Or maybe she had found a paranormal thing to investigate earlier and she was afraid that she might be too late to check it again?

The last one didn't seem possible, as much as it should be, since Haruhi didn't look excited or anything like that. And she would've at least mentioned something about it during her time in the clubroom, instead of surfing the Net and grumbling.

The first two seemed more plausible, as any normal high school student would get really upset and rushed when they realize they might be late for something and might even get in trouble if they do. Well, if that was the case, it just proves Haruhi is actually as normal as any human being on earth. Just...eccentric, that's all.

I exchanged glances with Asahina-san and Koizumi, while Nagato-san returned to her reading. Asahina-san blinked and shrugged, her head tilted to one side. Koizumi shrugged as well, his smile returning.

Oh well. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow. As I was about to reach for a black piece on the board, I suddenly thought of something.

Haruhi hadn't turned off the computer when she left. Maybe I could find out why she was in such a rush, or in such an irritated mood today.

I got up and went towards the brigade chief chair. I sat down and leaned forward. Haruhi really forgot to even close the webpage she was on.

_**'How to Handle Family Conflicts'**_

...What the hell is that? I clicked through the number of tags Haruhi had forgotten to close, and I found quite a number of webpages that was related to family.

_**'Questions about sibling-relationships'**_

_**'A Number of Reasons why Sisters tend to Argue more'**_

_**'How to handle a sister that is annoying you?'**_

_**'How twins are born'**_

Wait, what? Why would Haruhi search stuff like that? She seemed to be the last person who would worry about family. And why was she searching on stuff about sisters and twins? As far as I could tell, Haruhi probably had no siblings.

I hadn't noticed before, but apparently Koizumi and Asahina-san had came up behind me and was looking closely at the computer screen as well. Nagato-san, on the other hand, was still reading.

"Why would Suzumiya-san search for such things...?" Asahina-san murmured curiously. I want to know too.

"The majority of them seemed to be about sibling relationships – which Suzumiya-san seems more interested in things about sisterly relationships," Koizumi noted. "And why would Suzumiya-san search about twins as well?" _I _want to know too!

"Maybe she got into an argument with a sister or something," I said, though I wasn't really serious about my answer. "She mentioned something about doing family stuff during the weekends this morning." I added.

"And Suzumiya-san was quite irritated," Koizumi added, nodding his head wisely. Did you figure something out?

Koizumi chuckled. "I know it is most likely none of our business, but I suspect Suzumiya-san has a sister."

Seriously?!

-o-

I sat on my bed that night, one leg propped up, with Shamisen sprawled comfortably beside me, as I read some random novel I had in my room. But I wasn't reading it at all.

Seriously? A sister? Haruhi has a sister?

"I can't be too sure, but it seems so," Koizumi had said when Asahina-san and I had stared at him in shock. Hell, even Nagato-san stopped in the middle of flipping a page and looked up. "Maybe even a twin sister, from what we saw." He had shrugged.

"W-wow...a sister?" Asahina-san had gasped. I was wondering why everyone seemed so shocked. I know I was, but...oh, right, I forgot they weren't ordinary human beings. What was it again? To observe Haruhi Suzumiya, right?

"Maybe her having a sister isn't really relevant to anything we're interested in Suzumiya-san about," Koizumi had quickly said. "But we are surprised. After all, Suzumiya-san never mentioned anything about having a sister, or anything about her family. Plus Suzumiya-san might have quarreled with her so-called sister to be searching for these things." He gestured towards the computer.

I suppose. Maybe Haruhi never encountered family problems before and that is why she's searching on the Net on how to handle her sister or whatever. And Haruhi doesn't seem like the person who'd show off her personal problems and that was why she wasn't asking advice from someone.

I looked up from the book. I can't believe Haruhi has a sister. But I can't be sure. Haruhi could be just bored, which could explain her irritated mood, and just randomly searched for those things, and found some of it interesting and decided to search more.

It's a plausible reason, but the thing about Haruhi having a sister seemed more logical. I think.

I watched as my little sister suddenly came into the room and decided to bring Shamisen into her room to play. I wasn't surprised, as she does it all the time. Shamisen rolled over and ducked to avoid my sister's hands, but my sister got hold of him in the end. I watched as she cheerfully carried him away.

I turned back to my book. In a matter of minutes Shamisen will come running back to my room anyway. My sister can be a bit annoying sometimes, even to cats, I suppose.

I wonder if Haruhi's sister, if she did have one, was annoying to Haruhi?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Just. Yeah.**

**Kinda rushed at the end...I think. And I might or might not have made the characters a tad bit OOC. Yeah. So sorry for that.**

**And Koizumi might've talked too much. But doesn't he always?**

**And Kyon...yeah...Kyon...just. yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEWARE OF EXCESSIVE DIALOGUE AHEAD. But then again, there's ALWAYS excessive dialogue in the Haruhi Suzumiya series. But...yeah. So here you find out a bit more about Haruhi's mystery sister and it also KIND OF explains why the Agency, Data Overmind and Asahina's time traveler thingmabob does not know about the mystery sister. Well...yeah. Just. yeah**

**I did this in school so it's a little short, plus it's a little crappy, OOC and rushed. FORIGVE ME. But HEY, it's an update after LONGLONGLONGLONGLONG WAITING. HURRAY. /shot**

**Kill me now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"The Agency is quite perplexed."

What a surprise.

"Apparently nobody knew about Miss Suzumiya having a twin sister."

Here I was, standing outside the classroom, with Koizumi. After much thought last night, I finally gave up and fell asleep. I woke up as per normal, trudged up the hill and put up with Taniguchi's boring rambling as per normal, and was about to enter the classroom as per normal when Koizumi stopped me. Can't you talk to me after school?

"Well, so your esper buddies didn't know anything about Haruhi's so-called sister?" I asked.

Koizumi's reply was solemn. "For now we do not have any answers, however we believe that it is best if we keep a close eye on Miss suzumiya."

"Haven't we always?"

Koizumi smiled. "Miss Suzumiya had been stable until yesterday. We suspect that it has something to do with her 'sister', as do you."

Well, I really am naturally curious. "What about Nagato and Miss Asahina?" Maybe they would know something.

"I do not know, but you should ask them."

Well, I'll do that.

-o-

I caught up with Asahina during lunch. She was wandering around in the hallways as if she had nothing do to.

Pretty much all I got was 'classified information'. Ah well, I had expected as much.

-o-

"I was not informed of Haruhi Suzumiya's sibling until now. The Data Overmind contains all the data that is needed about Haruhi Suzumiya; however it was believed that this sibling was not relevant to our observation, thus I was not informed."

For once I understood what she meant.

"So you mean your Data Overmind thing knew about this sister of Haruhi's?" I pressed when Nagato stopped speaking.

Nagato gave a positive gesture of her head before speaking. "Apparently there had been no interaction between Haruhi Suzumiya and her sister until now. The Data Overmind has been observing her personally for some time, as it was found that the sister was a more interesting specimen than Haruhi Suzumiya."

Surprise surprise. More interesting specimen. Not another closed-space-creator, I hope?

"There is no need to worry," Nagato said as if she read my mind. "The Data Overmind had said she is a perfectly normal human being, but she can affect Haruhi Suzumiya greatly depending on her actions.

"Just like you."

-o-

There had never been such an issue that concerned Haruhi before. Koizumi says his Agency thing doesn't know anything, Asahina can't give any answers, and Nagato's explanation says that Haruhi has a sister that can affect Haruhi greatly.

I wonder if I myself could find any answers. As in, without going to espers, time travelers and aliens.

An annoying face popped in my mind. _Taniguchi. _He had been classmates with Haruhi since middle school. He might know something.

There were still a few minutes till the bell rang, so I hurried back to the classroom.

Oh, and meanwhile, Haruhi was nowhere to be found. She had come to school as per normal, in an extra-pissed mood, though it was more like extra-tired. Though she disappeared during breaks like she always did, which also meant she wasn't in the classroom right now.

When I entered the classroom, Taniguchi was saying something – probably nonsense – to Kunikida, who was, apparently, still finishing his lunch.

As I walked closer, Taniguchi was saying, "You know, I think I know why Haruhi's acting like that today."

Oh? "Why?" I turned to him as I sat down. Taniguchi grinned. "Well, back in middle school, Suzumiya had this sister."

Bingo.

"Miss Suzumiya had a sister?" That was Kunikida, looking up from his lunch box.

"Yep. Twin sister, apparently. They looked exactly alike. Though you can't say so for their personality."

Hmm… "Really? So what was her sister like?" I asked.

Taniguchi shrugged, waving his hands for emphasis. "Well, Suzumiya always had that scowl on her face, and really easily irritated. And let's not forget she has no interest in human beings, as she says," He added. "But her sister. Her sister! She was real bright. She was pretty cheerful, friendly and intelligent. Once in a while she scowls like her sister, but that's only when she argues with Suzumiya."

I think I get it. What Taniguchi meant was that Haruhi's sister was like any normal teenage girl, and argued with her sister. "Right?"

"Right. She and her sister never got along, don't know why. But maybe it's because her sister is a down-to-earth kind of person and doesn't like how Suzumiya always acted pissed and stuff." Taniguchi seemed pretty pleased to be able to show off his knowledge about Haruhi.

I didn't want to feed his ego, but I asked anyway. "What's her name?"

"Her name? I think…Oh yeah, it's Hanako Suzumiya."

-o-

_Hanako Suzumiya._

_Haruhi's sister. Twin sister._

_Really bright, pretty cheerful, friendly and intelligent. Scowls like her sister, but that's only when she argues with Haruhi. Never gets along with Haruhi, and is a down-to-earth kind of person._

I told this to Koizumi, Asahina and Nagato after school in the clubroom. Nagato had no obvious response, as usual, and Ashina had a genuine surprised look on her face, so did Koizumi.

"Perhaps this explains Miss Suzumiya's current mood and the closed spaces." Koizumi said, nodding.

"Oh, oh speaking of Miss Suzumiya," Asahina spoke up, glancing around. "Where is she?"

Oh yeah, I forgot. "As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, Haruhi grabbed her bag and left, saying there would be no club meeting for the week until Saturday, where we meet at the station like normal." I told them. And I didn't tell them until now since I wanted to tell them what I found out form Taniguchi instead of waiting for the next day.

"Ah, perhaps she can't stay after school because of her sister?" Koizumi guessed. Well, that could be right.

Whatever the case is, I don't think Koizumi would be getting any sleep soon. Just a hunch though.

* * *

**I suck don't I. Very bad chapter this is. VERY BAD. But...at least you can forgive me for not updating for so long? I TRIED. (I'm still in school lolz)**

**Excuse any spelling errors or grammatical errors...MICROSOFT WORD IS NO HELP AT ALL. Annoying squiggly lines. I'm tireeed. I just finished this epic dance practice and I'm hungry and waiting for my dad to pick me up so I took the time to do this. Nyahahahahaha.**

**HEEETAAAALIIIAAAAA~ Okay I'll stop. Oh and also, next chapter will...INTRODUCE HANAKO SUZUMIYA. Hurray.**


End file.
